


A Secret History of the Tenth Winter of Arthur's Reign

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the tenth year of the reign of Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, winter came early to the kingdom of Camelot, yet the land prospered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret History of the Tenth Winter of Arthur's Reign

Turning the collar of his cloak up against the wind, Arthur paused on the stairs. The clear skies that had greeted the night watch had yielded to heavy, white clouds as morning broke and a thin, cold wind whistled through the otherwise quiet courtyard. Within hours, Camelot would have snow; the first storm of the season had arrived early and unexpected. Preparations for the long, cold winter ahead would have to be finalized immediately.

For that task, Arthur would need Merlin. There might not be much magic could do to control the elements, but Merlin knew more than magic – he knew the people of the lower town and the smaller villages around the castle and how they fared, he knew how servants as well as nobles lived in Camelot, and he knew Arthur, he knew his King well enough to advise him candidly.

Of course, for any of that to matter, Arthur would have to find Merlin first. Sending his squire to his advisor's chambers had yielded nothing more than a sleepy, uncertain reply from Merlin's apprentice. The boy was useless, but Merlin swore he'd turn out all right and Arthur had learned it was caused less trouble to take Merlin's word on such matters than to argue with him.

He'd also learned that it was often easier to hunt Merlin down himself than to send his squire or any of his other servants to do so.

Halfway across the courtyard, Arthur heard footsteps behind him. His heartbeat quickened with recognition, yet he didn't turn until he felt fingers brush the back of his hand. He caught Merlin's hand in his own and brought him near to help stave off the wind's chill.

"There you are. What were you doing outside?"

"Were you really looking for me?" Merlin smiled. His hair was ruffled up from the wind, a few bits of hay in the errant dark strands, and his ears were pink. "I went to check the herb garden."

"Of course you did. And, possibly, the litter of kittens living in the stable?"

"They're only tiny!" The flush over Merlin's ears deepened, as did his smile, crinkling around his eyes and into the corners of his mouth. Sometimes, he still smiled like a boy, full and unguarded, and it was a point of pride for Arthur that he was the one who saw that smile more often than anyone else.

"The kittens and the herbs?" Arthur asked, wanting to smile himself, and laugh with pleasure at how Merlin looked after the most vulnerable inhabitants of his castle.

"Just so. And what are you doing outside? It's bitter cold. Who let you out of the castle like this?" Merlin tugged his hand free so he could use both to adjust the collar of Arthur's cloak.

"Merlin. Don't be ridiculous. You're not my servant anymore. And I already told you – I was looking for you. So it's your fault I'm out here freezing in the wind." Arthur tried to pull away, but Merlin just pushed closer. His fingers skimmed Arthur's jawline and Arthur shivered despite the warmth of Merlin's touch. "You don't need to fuss."

"Don't I?"

"I’m not one of your kittens."

"Or herbs. No, of course not." Merlin dropped his hands from Arthur's neck and smiled again when Arthur grabbed hold of them in his own. "Do your hands need warming, sire?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I need to keep my hands on you so I don't lose you once more before I summon my council this morning."

"Hm. I'm choosing the first option. None of us were really ready for the winter this year. It's remarkable, really."

Arthur's fingers curled into Merlin's palms. His hands were still warm – miraculously warm – despite the winter chill. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. 'In the tenth year of the reign of Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon'," Merlin intoned in a fair imitation of their present court historian, "'winter came early to the kingdom of Camelot, yet the land prospered'," he finished and lowered his gaze to his and Arthur's hands. "That's what they'll say, when they remark on this winter."

"Will they? And will it? Will the land prosper?" Arthur felt his whole body curl towards Merlin and the hope of prosperity that Arthur longed for from him.

"Yes. Yes, it will. The harvest was good and Camelot is at peace. I don't need magic to reassure you of that, Arthur." Merlin's hands tightened over Arthur's and he bowed his head lower until his forehead touched Arthur's. "The seasons have changed quietly this year."

"Indeed they have." Arthur closed his eyes to allow himself a moment to breathe in the scent of the first snow of the year and with it took in one just as familiar and just as fraught, the softer scent of the warmth and closeness of Merlin's body.

They've been at the edge of change for months now, Arthur knew, and every touch, every lingering gaze and brush of their hands, every quiet moment and hushed conversation in Merlin's chambers have brought them closer and closer to this moment.

Part of him yearned so much for the moment to pass and for Merlin to look at him, to tug him close, to press his mouth to Arthur's and to wrap his body, warm and lean and strong, to Arthur's body. He wanted to see Merlin's unguarded smile once more in private, to see firelight flicker over his pale skin and to see him shudder at the feel of Arthur's hands on him.

And, yet, a greater part of Arthur's heart longed for them to stand here in the silent, cold courtyard, their cloaks whipped by the wind while they waited for the first few flakes of snow.

"And what will they leave out, when they write about this winter?"

Merlin tipped his head to one side. "Probably how you were an idiot and went out into the cold morning to catch your death."

"Hmph. Anything else?"

"Maybe a few other things," Merlin replied. He held Arthur's hands tight and fast for a second, and kept Arthur's right hand clasped in his left as he drew Arthur towards the staircase that led into the castle. "But only those that are best kept secret."


End file.
